


Fontaine's Little Distraction

by FeckinAtlas



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Frank is a bastard, Hand Jobs, M/M, but less of one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeckinAtlas/pseuds/FeckinAtlas
Summary: Jack wants attention while Frank is trying to work.
Relationships: Frank Fontaine & Jack, Frank Fontaine/Jack
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Fontaine's Little Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work so please be nice!

Frank had a lot of work to do. He had always hated the gaudy decor that Ryan had chosen, the muscled statues adorning the hallways being his least favorite. It struck Frank as fruity, which, he guessed, was pretty accurate, considering how Ryan got after a few martinis. 

Frank was glad Ryan wasn’t entirely batting for the same team, however, because then Ryan wouldn’t have gotten Cohen’s whore pregnant, and by that logic, Frank wouldn’t have gotten his hands on Jack or Rapture. 

As if on cue, Jack walked into Frank’s office. Frank didn’t look up from the blueprints he was working on, but addressed Jack when he entered. 

“You finish clearin’ Arcadia already?” 

Jack nodded. “Yes sir. Do you need me to do anything else today?” Jack asked eagerly. He got bored sitting around all day while Frank worked, especially because Frank rarely stopped working until Jack’s stomach growled loud enough to distract him.

“Mmm, let me think doll… Frank put his pen to his mouth and tapped it against his lips, watching as Jack’s eyes trained on his mouth. He tried to think of something, but he honestly had missed his mutt today, and didn’t want him to leave.

“No, sorry. You’ll have to say here with boring old me” Frank feigned sadness, and Jack seemed to fall for it. 

“You aren’t boring daddy! I just want to help you” Jack said, moving under Frank's desk to sit between his legs. Frank let out a laugh and attempted to get back to work. 

Usually Jack would settle, either on the floor or the couch, and watch frank work. Today was not one of these days, however. Jack pushed himself until his face was practically buried in Franks zipper. Frank had to spread his legs almost painfully to accommodate the giant man, but he found that he didn’t really mind. 

He completely forgot about his previous discomfort when Jack began to palm him through his slacks. Frank tried to focus on the work in front of him, but found it harder and harder to focus as the hand on his dick became more insistent. He put his off hand under the desk to pet the blonde hair beneath him. Frank really didn’t want to get distracted right now, so when Jack put his hot mouth on Frank through the fabric, the fingers in his hair pulled him back. 

Jack let out a moan and Fontaine saw his green eyes roll back momentarily as he was pulled off of the older man. He whined when Frank pushed his chair back to look at him. 

Blush stained the younger man’s cheeks, and the corner of his eyes pricked with tears from the pain of having his hair ripped out of his scalp. Frank looked past Jack’s blushing face and saw that the younger male had already unzipped his own pants, and Frank could see the tent in his boxers. 

“Were you really touching yourself without daddy’s permission, Mutt?” Frank asked Jack, who looked down guiltily. 

“I-I’m sorry Sir” Jack said, going to button up his pants. 

“Did I say you could cover yourself up?” Frank asked, an edge evident in his voice.

“Needy little whore. I think I spoiled you. You think you can just use that pretty little mouth and get me to bend you over this desk and fuck you? You seem to have forgotten You’re my mutt, not the other way around.” 

Frank took the heel of his dress shoe and pressed it firmly onto Jack’s straining erection, eliciting a sharp inhale and a whine from the blonde. Frank let up the pressure slightly and grinned when Jack bucked his hips up. 

“Now doll, since you really wanna act like a dog, you can get off like one. Come ‘ere.”

Frank yanked Jack up again by his hair and sat Jack on his lap, legs straddling Franks thigh. Jack tried to put some of his weight on his legs so he wouldn’t hurt Frank, but the older male didn’t seem to mind. 

Frank drove his thigh up into Jack’s erection, making jack gasp and brace his hands on the chest in front of him. 

“Get to grinding. This is all you’re gonna get. Daddy has work to do.” Frank said, picking up a book and leafing through the pages. 

Jack huffed. This was definitely not what he wanted, but he knew Fontaine, and Fontaine would not be giving him anything more than the friction on his thigh. He began to try and move. It was not nearly enough. It felt good, and Jack could feel himself straining in his boxers, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to cum from this. 

He looked over to Frank, who had apparently gone back to working. He couldn’t reach the desk with jack on his lap, of course, but he was reading some stupid manual and if Jack didn’t know his place he would be ripping that book out of his hands. He instead decided to rest his head on the crook of Frank's neck, and speed up his grinding. 

Frank was trying really hard to read this damn manual, he really was, but how was he supposed to focus on fucking water valves or whatever the hell when he had Jack huffing and whining in his ear, making his hair stand on end? Didn’t help that the kid was chanting “Frank” under his breath like a goddamn mantra. But this was a punishment, and frank was nothing if he wasn’t stubborn. 

He tried to focus back on his book, but Jack got his attention by pleading in the quietest voice in his ear. 

“Please daddy…. please make me cum… use the phrase… I can’t take it! I’m sorry. I was a bad boy.. Please…”

Frank felt the tears begin to stain his shirt as Jack cried and begged to be released. He felt his heart strain a little. Frank didn’t like that Jack made him do that. No broad had ever made him feel sympathy before, and why this genetic freak of a man was the only relationship he had that wasn’t purely based on lust, he didn’t know. Maybe it was because Jack liked being ordered around, and treated Frank like he was the best thing to ever walk on two legs. It definitely stroked his ego, that was for sure. 

Frank was almost lost in his thoughts until he heard Jack begin to sob quietly. He finally put down his book and looked over at Jack. 

“Do you need help?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

Jack nodded silently against his shoulder. 

Frank pushed Jack back gently, and laid him on his back on the big oak desk. 

Jack’s breath hitched when Frank pulled his pants and underwear off. Frank resisted the urge to flick the tip of the younger man’s throbbing erection. Instead he wrapped his hand around Jack and stroked him slowly. Jack’s hips were thrusting up to meet his hand and the moans coming from the blonde man were better than any music Frank had ever heard. 

Soon Jack began to tremble, and Frank knew he was close. 

“P-please sir can I cum? I need to cum. PLEASE!” Jack was practically screaming 

“Such a good boy asking for permission. Cum, would you kindly?” Frank asked, and Jack shuddered and came, coating his sweater and franks hand with thick white ropes. 

Frank put his hand up to Jack’s mouth, and Jack began to lick his mess up obediently. 

“That’s a good boy” Frank petted Jack’s head with his other hand. When Jack had finished, Frank lifted Jack’s soiled sweater over his head and handed him his pants. 

“Don’t you want me to help you out daddy?” Jack sat up and gestured to Frank’s straining erection. 

“Nah, I wanna wait til I get this work done. I’ll just read some more of this fuckin manual, it’s a good boner killer.” Frank said, lighting a cigarette. 

“You wanna get me a scotch? I’ll be done in a few hours” 

Jack nodded and went to get his drink. 

Frank thought that he managed to get his unfortunate companion under control until Jack came in with his drink in an undershirt with tousled hair. Frank resisted the urge to swear as Jack set his drink down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you daddy” Jack said before settling on the floor. 

“Yeah, I ..Uh… I love you too Jack.” And although he had said it many times to a lot of different people, this was the first time Frank ever meant it.


End file.
